The Untold Story
by princess1
Summary: What would happen if Penny's father came back at the end of Hairspray. And what if Penny had a younger sister named Polly. My first fan fic I hope you like it. Please review and be nice.
1. Mr Pingleton?

As the last measures of You Can't Stop The beat ended Penny Pingleton looked around and smiled. She was happier than she had been in her whole entire life and she had finally made peace with her mom. Penny never thought that would happen but it had. Her mother, Prudy Pingleton, had finally accepted that Penny was dating a colored boy. As she looked at her mom Penny looked down and saw her sister, Polly, who was also smiling more than she had in her entire life.

When the song was finally over Penny saw her friend Tracey was kissing Link Larkin, the only boy Tracey had ever loved. It made Penny happy to know that everything had worked out.

That's when she heard the voice "Penny?". Penny turned around to see a man about the same age as her mother. This man had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses in front of them. Penny was almost speechless but said the first thing that came to her mind "Dad?".

And with that the whole room seemed to be staring at Mr.Pingleton.

"Patrick?" It was Prudy who was first to talk after the awkward silence she seemed shocked to see her husband (who she thought was still in jail) standing right in front of her. Out of instinct she grabbed her younger daughter by the hand. But the girl wouldn't budge. "Dad?" was all she could say.

You see Polly didn't know her Father was in Jail. For as long as she could remember her mother had told her that her father had died when she was a toddler. So for Polly the whole idea was confusing. "Yeah it's me." Patrick began "I'm so sorry I haven't wrote but … I didn't think you really wanted to talk to me after everything I've done. And all I can say is that I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me." With that Mr. Pingleton threw open his arms hoping his daughters would hug him. Penny ran into her fathers embrace so quickly no one really saw her move but just saw her in one spot and then the other.

As Polly ran to hug her father the hand of her mother pulled her back. As everyone looked at Prudy they could tell she was going to go even crazier than when she learned Penny was dating Seaweed. "**Patrick Andrew Pingleton! How dare you come back here expecting us to just come running back to you like we've forgotten everything you've done! You know I hate you. More than I've ever hated anyone and if you try to come in contact with either Polly or I, I will have you arrested."**.

The whole room fell silent no one had ever seen Prudy explode like that before. To most people she seemed a weird overly religious person but usually calm. But before anyone could say anything Prudy almost ran out of the studio with Polly whose hand she was still holding.

"Well that went much better than I expected." said Mr. Pingleton.


	2. Favor and explanations

"Penny is there anywhere we can go to talk?" asked Mr.Pingleton. That's when it hit Penny they were all still in the studio and for all she knew all of Baltimore knew her father was back. "Ummmm…. I don't know." Penny admitted "We can't go home mom wouldn't be very happy.". And with that Penny's mind had drawn a blank. Thankfully Tracy who had been listening with the rest of the studio audience had an idea "Penny You and your dad can come to my house and talk. I'm sure Ma won't mind and she might even make you some pork." Penny looked at her best friend and smiled. Tracy always had an answer. "Thanks Tracy." said Penny. And with that Penny, Mr. Pingleton, Tracy, Seaweed, and Link along with Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad walked to the Turnblads house.

To Tracy her house had always seemed small but now with seven people including herself the house seemed even smaller. Tracy had offered Penny and Mr.Pingleton her room to talk in which was where they presently were.

"Penny I know you must have so many questions. Not as many as Polly though so I must ask you a favor. I need to talk to Polly. I need her to know I'm not as bad as your mother says I am. I can tell by today she probably doesn't remember me too much. So I want her to know me the real me."

Penny smiled at her father, he had always told her the straight up honest to goodness truth and now she needed to do the same. "Dad, there was a reason Polly didn't seem to know much about you. When you got sent to prison mom told Polly you'd died. Polly was always asking mom about you but mom wouldn't talk and she told me not too." As Penny looked to her dad she expected him to look furious but instead he looked really sad and it took Penny a couple seconds to realize he was crying. Penny understood why, I'm mean how would you feel if you had just been told that your youngest daughter had no idea you existed. Penny did the only thing she could and hugged her father for the second time that day.

"Dad, I don't know how but I'll help you."

"Really, you'll help me talk to Polly."

"Yeah, I think Polly deserves to know the great man I call my dad."

Patrick smiled at that it had been along time since anyone had called him dad much less great. "Penny I want you to know any questions, any at all I'm here to answer them to the best of my ability.

"In all honesty I only have one. Why didn't you make contact with us sooner?"

"I thought you'd ask that. The real reason is probably your mother. She never told me to stay away but I was always afraid that she hated me for what I did. But now I see I should of tried to talk to her sooner. You know Penny stupid people make stupid mistakes."

Penny smiled at her dad "Dad, your not stupid and you didn't make a stupid mistake. In all honesty if I were you I'd be afraid of mom too. But you know eventually you'll have to talk to her if you want to be a part of Polly's life.". "I know." Patrick replied "But I'll talk to your mother when the time comes. Maybe if Polly likes me enough Prudy will realize what a mistake it is to keep us apart."

"Don't worry I think Polly will love you. But you know what legally your still married to mom. Do you think you'll ever reconcile with her?"

"I hope so. I do still love her you know, and I love you and your sister too. There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of you. So what are we going to do about me meeting Polly?"


	3. At the Pingleton house Prudy's Story

At the Pingleton house Polly was asking more questions than Prudy had ever heard her ask. The most important one Polly wanted answered was "Is that man really my dad?"

"Yes, That's your father. I don't know why he's here thought. He was supposed to be in prison for twenty years."

"He was in prison, why, how long has he been there? How come you didn't tell me I had a father."

"I didn't say you had no Father I said …."

"I know what you said. You told me my father died and now he comes back, Why didn't you tell me where he was."

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. He committed a very serious crime and I never will forgive him. And don't ask me again what he did. You are still a child and you don't need to know how awful your father really is."

This made Polly angrier than ever. Her mother was always calling her a child but didn't she realize she was 15? "Mom, I'm not a child I'm fifteen and in 10 months I'll be sixteen. You can't keep information about my father hidden from me. I have a right to know and if you don't tell me I'll find him and ask him myself."

"Polly Lynn Pingleton I forbid you from ever talking to that man again."

"What man…Oh you mean your **Husband**! The only way to keep me away from him is to tell me the truth. What did he do that was so bad that he was sent to prison and you won't talk to him?"

"If I tell you will you promise not to get mad?"

"I promise."

"Well when you were two I had another child a boy named Brandon. But he died soon after he was born. It made your Father very mad. He blamed you for being a girl and taking Brandon's place, why I don't know . One night he was so mad he took you from the house and tried to kill you. I know you don't remember since you were so little but that's how it happened. I love you so much Polly and I didn't want you to ever come in contact with him again. I was only trying to protect you."

Polly couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. Her father, the man she almost hugged today tried to kill her. Polly couldn't believe how calm her mother seemed. At first she was mad at her mother from keeping such a secret from her. She thought about how hard it must have been on her mother to keep that secret from her and she instantly forgave her mother. Then it hit her, her father had tried to kill her "**I'm going to kill him!!!" ** Polly screamed as she tried to run out of the house but Prudy grabbed the girls hand looked into her eyes and said "Polly, Don't I know your mad but don't hurt him, here" she said shove a rosary into her daughters hand "go pray for him, he needs it."

As her daughter left the room Prudy walked up to her room went in and locked the door then walked over to one of the many crosses kneeled and said "Forgive me father I have sinned I have lied to my daughter….

A/N A bit of a cliff hanger I hope it make it interesting but what did Prudy lie about? Answer coming soon (I hope)


	4. The real story

Penny was excited as she walked out of Tracy's bedroom, with her dad following her, she could wait to tell everyone that she had forgiven her dad and that she wanted him to meet Polly. She was a bit nervous to hear what Mrs. Turnblad had to say about the plan of introducing Polly to Mr.Pingleton. As she neared the living room entrance she heard everyone talking but as she and her dad entered the room it fell silent. "I've forgiven my dad and I need your help.". "Help, help with what?" asked Mrs.Turnblad.

"Dad wants to know Polly and he wants Polly to know him."

"Really? That's great. But how can we help?" asked Penny's loveable boyfriend Seaweed.

"I need your help to meet my daughter. I know we've never met but I'm Paddy Pingleton, Penny's father" He said as he Shook everyone's hand "I understand if you don't want to help but all I ask is that you hear me out."

"Hear you out? About what?" asked Edna

"About why I was in jail. 13 year ago when Polly was two Prudy and I had another son named Brandon. He died soon after he was born. It wrecked Prudy but psychically and mentally. She became delusional and crazed thinking she saw Brandon where ever she went. She also became very overprotective of Penny and Polly but mainly Polly. To her Polly was her baby, the most important thing in her life along with Penny of course. I soon noticed Prudys attitude and knew the girls and I had to get away from her before she really lost it. So I planned an escape. I planned that when Prudy fell asleep one night I would wake up Penny and Polly and take them out of the house and drive them away in our car. I never figured what would happen next. Penny woke up fine but I couldn't wake Polly up so I just picked her up a took her out the door. About halfway down the driveway Polly woke up and had no clue where she was and like any normal two year old she began to cry for her mother. Because of Brandon's death Prudy hadn't been sleeping well and the smallest thing could wake her up. She heard Polly cry and went to the girls room when she realized they were both gone she looked for me and when she didn't find me she called the police. I have no clue how the police found us but the did. Polly and Penny were taken back to Prudy and I was sent to jail. Now I don't know if you believe me or not but I know I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you" said Tracy

"I believe you" said Link

"I believe you" said Seaweed

"I believe you" said Mr. Turnblad. It was then everyone turned to Edna "Mr.Pingleton I believe you and were going to help you meet your daughter.

A/N Now you know the real story.


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer I don't Hairpray and Every character except Polly Belongs to John Waters and Adam Shankman

"Okay everyone. We've got to think of a plan and a good one at that. Mom might not seem to smart but she is. Anyone have any ideas?" asked Penny.

"I have one it might not seem so good but here it is, What if Penny you go to your house distract your mom and we can sneak Polly out the same way we snuck you out last night." said Seaweed. He blushed when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"That's one the best idea's I've ever heard." said Penny leaning over to kiss her boyfriend on the forehead.

"So is that the plan?" asked Tracy. "Sure is." answered Penny "But I have a question, what are my mother and I going to talk about? I mean we don't have a lot in common?" Thankfully a bunch of answers came from every direction.

"God?"

"Polly?"

"Cleaning techniques?"

Penny smiled those were some of her mother's favorite topics. "Okay but I'll have to be sneaky about it. When should I go?"

"As Soon As Posible." came her fathers reply.

"We don't want to give her time to catch on to our plan." said Wilbur with a smirk that probably meant he was probably sneakier than he looked.

"Okay…" began Penny "Seaweed can you walk me to my house seeming as you're the master planner?"

"Of course I will. I would be honored to escort the fair maiden to her castle." Said seaweed smiling at Penny. She smiled back and giggled. Anyone who wasn't blind could tell this was true love

A/N Thanks go out to Hairspraygirl I hope you like my Penny/ Seaweed scences. And to Theatrics I know Paddy is Penny's dad name but I didn't know if it was short for anything so I thought Parick might be it (never heard the name paddy before)


	6. Trouble

Penny and Seaweed held hands all the way to Penny's house which attracted a few stares from people passing by. But Penny and her knight didn't seem to notice. As they got closer and closer to Penny's house Penny began to feel nervous and a knot began to form in her stomach. As they neared the driveway Seaweed kissed her hand and backed around to Polly's bedroom window. By the time Penny reached the door she felt sick and was ready to give up on her plan but as she began to call out Seaweed's name her legs gave way and she fell forward hitting the ground with a loud 'thump' but not before accidentally hitting the door bell.

As Penny opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. The room was painted white and was neater than her mothers house. Thinking about Prudy worried Penny, What happened to the plan and where was her mother. She sat up to look for her mother but when she did her head hurt and she instantly laid back down. But not before she saw Polly.

"Penny? Penny are you awake." The girl asked quietly

"Yeah I am"

"Oh Good. The doctors and mom will want to know."

"Where is mom?"

"Arguing with Dad I think. Mom found you after hit the ground and Seaweed saw and called Tracy's house and as you can guess Dad came. Mom isn't very happy but he's you father and he has the legal right to be here."

"Dad's here?"

"Yeah, I said that."

"I want you to talk with him before you leave." Maybe in a way the plan had worked after all.

"No way. After what he did to me."

"What did he do?"

"Mom said he tried to kill me."

"Really that's not what happened ask him he'll tell you the truth. But right now can you call in the doctor my head's spinnig. Don't tell them we talked just say I just woke up."

As Polly opened the door Penny could hear her parents arguing she knew that unless the doctors controlled her parents this was going to turn ugly and quick.


	7. The truth Comes Out

"Mom, Dad, She's awake said Polly as she opened the door. Maybe with Penny awake the arguing would stop.

"Patrick, will you go tell Doctor Landers that Penny is up?"

"Why me? I want to see Penny first I'm her father or have you forgotten that to."

"No sadly enough I remember that _wonderful_ fact. Besides I'm her mother and all children need there Mothers love."

Polly wished they would stop fighting she knew it couldn't be good for her sister. There was only one thing she could think of. "I'll go but dad can you show me where the doctors office is.". She needed to know what Penny had been talking about.

"No way, Polly Lynn, You are not leaving my site to go with that man. Remember what we talked about? Do you really want to be alone with _him_?"

**"What do you mean? What lies have you been telling our daughter?"**

**"Our daughter, that's a laugh. She will never be your daughter. You didn't raise her. You tried to kill her."**

**"What??"**

**"You know what I mean. The whole reason you were in Jail was because you kidnapped **_**MY**_ **daughter and tried to kill her."**

**"Your still Insane after all these years you know that?? I never ever tried to kill our children, I was trying to take them away from you! You were ruining there lives."**

That's when Polly realized what her sister had been talking about. Her mother had lied to her and she had believed it. Polly felt like someone had just dunked her in a tub of ice cold water. As she thought about what she had just heard she remembered her sister. Poor Penny was sitting in her room listening to her parents yelling waiting for a doctor. That's when Polly remembered why she was out there in the first place.

Polly knew where Doctor Landers office was and it only took her a few minutes to find it. Inside the office sat a tall man sitting behind a desk which looked short compared to him.

"Doctor Landers, It's me Polly Pingleton, My sister's awake."

"Oh thank you for telling me Ms.Pingleton. How are you parents doing?"

"Well currently they are supposedly arguing about who is going to come tell you that Penny is up. I kind of had enough of there arguing and came to tell you myself."

"Well I best go see your sister. Is she doing well despite…."

"Yeah but she hasn't seen them yet. So you better go before it gets worse."

"And you what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go walk around a bit outside. You know get some air."

"Well that's I good idea, I'm sure. Well I must go see your sister." And with that Doctor Landers left the room leaving Polly alone for the first time in hours. Polly looked around the room it was painted a cream color but the room had a sort of lived in feeling. Polly looked at some of the pictures on Doctor Landers desk most of them were pictures of his family. They all looked happy and they reminded Polly of what she didn't have. It' was then Polly decided to go on her walk. As she left the hospital Polly felt like something was beginning.


	8. Realization

Polly had been walking for what seemed like minutes but when she looked up at the sky she saw that it was getting really late. At first she was scared her mother would be mad but then she remember the days events and knew she was probably the last thing on her mothers mind. As she walked home she tried to remember what her life was like as a child but all she could remember was her mother telling them how important religion was.

As Polly walked into the driveway she noticed that the lights in the house were on. She laughed, If she walked in there right now she knew her mother would just ignore her and not even know she was gone. So she opened the door and walked in the house. Not expecting what would come next.

As se opened the door she felt someone hugging her tighter than she had ever been hugged before. As the person let her go she realized it was her mother. "Polly Lynn Pingleton, Where on Earth have been. You've been gone for hours. Do you know how worried I've been? Where did you go?"

"Let go of me!" said Polly as she walked away from her Mother.

"Polly Lynn Pingleton if you don't turn around this instant I'll.."

"You'll what, ground me?"

"Yes, You're grounded for entire month."

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Yeah good, I'm happy you've grounded me. Now I don't have to go to the hospital and listen to you a dad argue. I can just stay in my room and block it all out. Oh! And I've forgot to tell you Thank you."

"Why do you want to thank me?"

"I want to thank you for lying to me about why dad was in jail. Now I know who to trust and who not to." And with that Polly ran up there stairs to her room.

Even though she was gone Prudy continued to stare at where her daughter had been. She had never seen Polly this angry and she had known her longer than anyone else. Once her initial shock wore off Prudy was furious at her daughter for speaking to her like that. Until she realized all Polly had said was true. Everything about the lying and fighting was one hundred percent true.

As se sat in her chair one thought echoed in Prudy's mind 'What happened to my little girl?'


	9. Escape

As Polly entered her bedroom the realization of what just happened hit her. She had just yelled at her Mother and Prudy wasn't running upstairs with a jump rope. When she thought of what she had just done she knew she had to tell someone. So she left her room and went into Penny's, not knowing Penny was still in the Hospital. As she walked into the room it was completely silent. Penny was not in her bed but instead there was a broken jump rope. It made Polly laugh just to think about had crazy her mother was. But then Polly realized her Mother just might be crazy enough to tie her to the bed with a jump rope.

That's when Polly knew she had to leave. She looked around and thought. She couldn't go out the door because her mother was downstairs and that was the only way out. Or was it? Polly remembered that the night before her sister had snuck out of the house, but how? As she walked towards the window it finally hit her, Penny had escaped by using the fire escape and that what she had to do as well. But before she left she knew her mother had to know she was allright. So Polly walked over to Penny's desk pulled out a piece of paper and wrote;

_Mom,_

_If you are reading this then obviously you've noticed I'm gone. I assure you I'll call you by tomorrow night. Don't worry I haven't been kidnapped. _

_Love you lots, Polly Lynn_

And with that Polly threw the piece of paper on her sisters bed and climbed out the fire escape having no clue where she was going or what she was going to do.

A/N I know this chapter is really short but for the moment I have a bit of writers block, sorry


	10. At the Turnblads

Polly had never been the bravest person in the world and now as she looked around she knew why. In the light her neighborhood had always looked friendly and inviting but now because of all the darkness everywhere she turned it looked frightening. She knew she had to find somewhere to go and fast. That's when she remembered what her sister had one told her "If ever need to go somewhere safe god to Tracys house, Her parents are really nice and will let you stay awhile.".

So Polly walked to Tracy's house, she knew the way because her mother or her sister were usually there every day and she was usually with one of them. But as she entered the apartment building she wondered what was going to happen when she got to Tracy's apartment. True she had never been best friends with Tracy but, she did consider Tracy a friend. Then she remembered Tracy's mother, Edna, who was a very nice woman but who often to Prudy where her daughter was, by accident of course. As Polly neared the apartment she wondered what the Turnblads would have to say to her when she showed up asking for a place to stay. She wondered if they would call her mother and tell them where she was. But she knew it was to late to turn back now so she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

The door was quickly opened by Edna who was wearing a purple house coat. "Polly Pingleton, what are you doing here?"

" I got mad at my mom and left the house, She doesn't know I'm gone yet, Please don't tell her." inwardly Polly smiled it was nice to tell someone what had happened, even it was the condensed version.

"I guess you can come in." said Edna with a smile "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. I am kind of hungry." Said Polly who had just realized how hungry she was. As she walked into the house Polly noticed Tracy and Wilbur who were sitting in the living room. "Hi Tracy!" said Polly in her happiest voice. As Tracy looked up she looked surprised at seeing Polly, who she had never really talked to. "What are you doing here?" asked Tracy trying not to be rude.

"Well I kind of left the house with out telling mom, and I remembered that Penny had once told me that if I wanted to be safe I should come here. I hope you don't mind but besides Penny your my only friend."

Tracy smiled she never knew why Polly considered her a friend but it was nice to considered her friend. " No I don't mind, I think it's good you got away from your mom. Sit down." said Tracy who pointed to the seat next to hers. Tracy had never really looked at Polly but now that she did she realized how different Polly looked from her sister and mother. Polly had brown eyes and glasses and she had brown hair. The only thing she really had in common with her sister was her skin tone. In short Polly was a female version of her father. "Now you've got to tell me why did you leave and why doesn't your mother know?"

"Well I kind of snuck out, because mom and I had this argument I decided I needed to leave for a little while, but when I left I felt alone and I came here." Polly was happy she had finally told Tracy what had happened. Saw wondered what a loon Tracy must think she is.

"Well like I've said I think it's good you've got away from your mom and I'm happy you've decided to come here."

"Polly your pork's ready." Edna called from the kitchen


	11. Trouble and Forgiveness

As Polly sat in the Turnblads Kitchen she wondered if her mother had figured out she was gone yet. She also wondered if her mother had found her note yet. She must have looked really worried because Tracy asked "What's wrong Polly, you look awfully worried."

"Well I was wondering if my mother had realized that I left and then I wondered what she was doing if she had realized I left."

Tracy didn't have time to answer because at that moment someone knocked on the Turnblads front door. Edna not realizing who it could be answered the door before Polly had a chance to hide. Within moments they heard Prudy "Edna, Have you seen Polly? I think she's been kidnapped again by that awful father of hers. Do you know where she is?" Now Edna had never been the brightest person so she said the first thing that came into her mind "Don't worry Prudy, she's having something to eat in the kitchen." the moment she said this Edna realized it was the wrong thing to say.

Prudy practically ran passed Edna and into the kitchen when she looked into the kitchen she saw Polly, her baby, looking at her with a horror struck look on her face. "Polly Lynn Pingleton! Get over here right now!" Prudy wondered if her daughter would actually come over, but the girl slowly got up from her chair and walked over to her mother "Polly Lynn, what are you doing here?"

"Having something to eat." said Polly as innocently as she could.

"I can see that." said the furious Mrs.Pingleton "But why here? Why aren't you eating at our house? Where you live."

"Because I figured if I came downstairs you'd tie me up with a jump rope and tell me I had to eat saltines and Tang."

With this Edna and Tracy left the room and closed the kitchen door. Allowing Polly and Prudy to be left alone. "Polly why on earth did you think that?"

"Because that's what you did to Penny."

"Oh I forgot about that.." said Prudy lying she'd have to pray a lot when she got home "But I realized the error of my way when I saw how happy your sister was with Seaweed."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I hope you'll come home with me. I need someone there to keep me sane."

"Okay, but only if you promise not to tie me up."

"I promise"

And with that Prudy and Polly walked out the door together and to there house. Not knowing who was waiting there for them.

A/N- Cliff hanger I hope, Just so everyone knows I probably won't be updating for about a week, since school is starting and I'm going to my mothers house, I hope you like it so far. -Victoria-


End file.
